


Melded Trust 2

by ShyChangling



Series: Ascended AU [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Human AI, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: They strike North on his way home from a hunt. When he's tired, unfocused.And more importantly Theta will be an easy grab.





	Melded Trust 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this for so long. It was a piece of Melded Trust I couldn't' quite put as a second chapter.

Over the course of the year. North had gathered many scars. But he refused to tap into that magic Theta had. His speed, strength and weapons are all he needed.

South watched him over and over take damage and be sent to the medical wards. Fist clenched and anger set. She needed this to stop. For North's sake, for hers. She looks at her hands at the blood in her fists, the nails growing long and pulls up her gloves. 

"You need to get rid of the FI, North," she says. Someone else can watch Theta. Just not North. Not her brother. She needs him, not this empty headed doll who follows her brother like a duckling. And obeys like a well trained dog.

North is bent over adjusting Theta's shirt like their father used to. "We aren't having this conversation again. No one else can care for Theta but me." He stands straight. "There we go, Theta. Now you look so handsome."

"Bull shit," South tries to find words to argue with. To think of suggestions on who to take him. "Quiet treating him like that. He barely responds to you anyway."

Theta looks over to her and draws his hands to his chest looking down. "I respond." Theta loosens the top button of his shirt so he felt more comfortable. He looks up at South then hurries his eyes to the floor. As if his glance would be another offender to the list of things he's done wrong in South's eyes.

South sighs out. "You were out for a week last fight. I can't keep seeing you like this."

North shakes his head. "I'm fine. I chose this."

"Over me." South mumbles.

"We aren't having this conversation. I've told you my reasons, there's nothing more to talk about."

\--

South kept her distance. She grows haggard and hungry for attention. Attention no longer spent on her well being. That should be to her safety. She snarls and fights with the others when not partnered with North's team.

Even when partnered on North's team. Because when she's bad he keeps an eye. When she's angry, he keeps a calm temper. She insults Theta, he gives her a disproving look.

Eventually she gathers attention of another doll. The properly gentleman FI. The Sigma Fragmented Innocence. Who with his Agent meets with her in the night. The long night where South pours her heart out. Face snarling, teeth growing in anger.

"Please, do not fret. I will take Theta with us. He will no longer be in your way." Sigma says with a calm soft smile. He can see what she's becoming, he had seen her sneak away each night. The danger she is putting herself in. And he is furious with a smile. Brothers must always watch after their youngers, their twins. He will bring Theta to safety, and North will face consequences for ever daring to use the child's magic while ignoring the monster his kin is becoming.

No this is not the destiny for Sigma and those he'll save. The Fragmented will be taken by him and brought some where far.

With Maine who's mind is on the verge of destruction only keeping to humanity through Sigma. They strike North on his way home from a hunt. When he's tired, unfocused.

And more importantly Theta will be an easy grab.

\--

North pulls Theta aside as a blast is hurled towards them. Theta breaks from a daze as North orders him to pay attention to the situation. "Theta, focus. Keep your guard." North starts to murmur. Bandits aren't known to having magic, no unless they had a Fragmented there's no chance. 

So this is either a Harrowed, or another Vigil. He pulls his crossbow loading it and aiming, searching for a target.

He sees smoke beyond the trees singed by fire. He aims and fires. Rustling out of the trees comes a presence North recognizes. Maine. Sigma. 

Sigma casts his magic and burns the ground under North's feet after locating his direction. North hurdles out the blast. Shouting to Theta to move.

Theta casts up his shield around himself and moves past the flames back to North. Who stands in front of him. Crossbow aimed and realizes Sigma disappeared in a pile of smoke. And Maine is rampaging towards him. He pushes Theta out of the path and rolls with him. Firing into a leg. But Maine doesn't even flinch. 

North can see a hunger behind those eyes. A harrowing is taking him over. Maine takes a sharp turn towards North and throws a punch sending him flying into the trees.

Theta drops his shield and starts to run to North's side before he's swept up in smoke and a hand tightly held onto his shoulder. Theta feels himself pulled back and looks up to see Sigma taken form again. 

"I'm here to save you, Theta." Sigma says softly. Theta is quick to turn and kick at him. "Please understand." He then looks to Maine who is ready to continue his actions in damaging North, ignoring Theta's pleas and kicks. "Maine, we have what we need. We will let South deal with this from hence forth."

North pushes himself off the ground. "South? What does.. HEY!" North shouts. He moves more and falls flat as a piece of broken branch punched his leg. How unfair, that Maine will still walk even while injured and he can't even get them to look at him.

Then Sigma does. Maine by his side now calm as he extracts the arrow tip out of his leg and the wound burns shut. Maine then hoists Theta over his shoulder, who is now suddenly quiet and doll like once more.

"Please do not think ill of me. I am a hero in this story," Sigma states his half truths. He places a hand on Maine's back telling him to go on ahead. As South makes her way through the brush.

She looks haggard, worn and something disturbing in her eyes that North would eventually wish he had noticed much much sooner.

"Make your peace, North Dakota. For what ever sins you bare she'll make sure your child shield is the last you'll ever make." Sigma moves out of view. His voice almost sorrow some.

"No, you don't understand! Theta was never!" But South now stands before him. That hurt disturbing look in her eyes glares.

"Even now you put that thing over me."

"South."

"No shut up! I'm right in front of you and you can't even bring yourself to ask me why!" She hunches over and shouts. North sees sharp teeth and torn lips. "You where MY brother! MINE."

"Sarah, please." North tries to move again. The Harrowed is in her too. When did this start, why did he never notice. "I'm sorry! But there's still a chance to-"

"Save him? He's already saved. Far from me, and out so he can't hear a thing."

"Sarah," North tries to reason using her name. Coax her back to her rational mind. 

"But you'll never abandon me again, Norman. I'll make certain of that." South moves ever closer, body aching. Hungry for so much, with him soon part of her.

\--

There's a scream through the forest, through the mind and suddenly silence. Theta jolts awake, panicking as he finds himself over someone's shoulder. His eyes glossy a moment. And then is set gently down by Maine.

"Where's... but.." Theta tries to think of words. He looks to Sigma who won't look him in the eye with a half broken smile. He looks to Maine who pats his head in pity. "No!"

"You're safe now, Theta. Don't let your feelings confuse you and make you think the wrong thing." Sigma says softly. 

"I was safe with North!"

"We'll, you can't really go back to him now. You'll understand someday."

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to put through. Sometimes I like to think South in canon didn't really mean for North to die.. but here.. here she's a bit of a monster and I am deeply in love with the idea of harrowed!south lmao.


End file.
